Mirror of Life
by Phoenix147
Summary: Two young girls journey through the Darren Shan world, but a suprise takes them to another book world.


Title: Mirror of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters, I wish I owned Kurda though .

* * *

It was a dark night, in a small cave that was right beside a large mountain, hidden from all human eyes.  
  
A young girl was sitting, hiding a few bodies from the cave entrance.  
She had middle length dark purple hair, most of it stained with blood, her eyes had a red tinge to them but her skin was deadly pale, three dark red scars showing on her left cheek, her body covered in a black robe. She sighed and looked to the sky, the waxing moon just visible behind the mountain. She looked to her finger tips, scars marking their place.  
"Damn scars" she muttered as she yawned, ignoring the hungry pang in her stomach.  
Her name was Sophie, and she was married to the Lord of the Vampaneze, but it wasn't what she'd planned, he'd suddenly showed her a child, claiming it was hers. The same thought struck her every time he told her that. 'Vampires are barren' she sighed and shook her head, standing up and walking out of the cave. This was less than glamorous. 

She was left behind all the time; Steve was always out, trying to hunt down some Prince named Darren.

"I will kill that vampire if I ever meet him..." she muttered kicking a stone, watching it roll into a lake. Sophie knelt by the lake and washed her face and hair gently, she may not be surrounded by many people, but she might as well look good.

She sighed and looked up, seeing a wolf across from her on the other side of the lake. Her lips quirked up in smirk as she drove her hand through the water, making a wave hit the wolf. It growled at her then ran off. "Stupid wolves" she muttered standing up and straightening her robe, she froze sensing eyes on her back, her hand darted to her waist and she bought up, turning around.

"Stay where you are Vampaneze!" someone growled as they stepped forward. Their face hidden by short blue hair, their face deadly pale but obviously covered in scars, their body covered in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with old black jeans, a dagger in their hand.  
"Or you'll do what? You'll stab me?" Sophie laughed, stepping forward, only to feel a slash across her arm, the person was now standing behind her, Sophie's hand flung to her wound, and she hissed with pain then turned to the person and growled.  
"Who the fuck are you?" she spat, the person turned around; it was a girl, her face showing three scars on her left cheek. Sophie lowered her dagger, "Wait...you're welcome by us?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"My...a friend was well known by your kind" the girl stammered slightly, as if the memory was painful. "Now will you tell me where the Lord is?" she asked, straightening her back slightly.

Sophie blinked "The Lord of the Vampaneze?" the girl nodded in reply and Sophie clenched her fist tightly. "He is off hunting a Vampire Prince for revenge, may I take a message?" she asked her tone dripping with sarcasm as she walked back towards the cave licking her own blood from her hand. The girl followed her.

Sophie was silent as she ripped some meat from the deer carcass and ate quietly, throwing a chunk to the girl. The blue haired girl blinked "So I take it you ain't happy with him going off?" Sophie laughed.

"Just eat the meat, take some blood and go away ok? I doubt the Lord would be happy if you were here on his return" Sophie said with a slight yawn, which stopped as the girl started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped.  
"You! You must hate the half blood prince as much as I do" she giggled as she took a bite of the meat. Sophie blinked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, knowing it was all true but there was no way she was going to admit it.

"Because you're a loyal servant, right?" she asked, pausing for a second "And a loyal servant who's a woman is obviously his sex toy"  
Sophie slapped the girl across the face as she said that. But the girl simply laughed it off and finished off the meat. "So, I'm gunna stay here until I can see the Lord and ask him for help against the half blood prince" she dusted off her hands and sat down, leaning against a rock.

Sophie shook her head, "So why the hell do you need help against the Prince?"  
The girl yawned "He killed the guy I loved" she said it with the tone of someone who didn't want to speak about it

Sophie stayed silent, randomly ripping meat from the deer body and eating it. "So, the prince ordered your guy dead? That sounds charming"  
The girl yawned "Was it not obvious that I wanted the subject dropped?" she snapped, Sophie laughed, "Awww getting a tad testy" the girl threw a stone at Sophie, which, obviously, led to a stone throwing fight. After this ended they were both laughing. The girl threw one last stone at Sophie, "My name's Sian by the way"

Sophie sighed and caught the stone, "Mine's Sophie, and you were right, I do hate the Prince"

"Why though?" Sian asked, moving her blue hair out of her eyes. Sophie sighed and sat up straight.

"Because he's keeping the Lord away...and I'm married to Steve" Sian snorted a laugh at this.

"You're serious? He's married?" she laughed, only to stop as a stone hit her chest, "Ow you bitch"

"Then don't insult him!" Sophie snapped, Sian simply laughed some more. Sophie growled and reached for her dagger again, only to hear Sians' laughter stop and see the girls own dagger in her hand, ready to strike.

"I wouldn't try it" she growled, her body ready to pounce. Sophie rolled her eyes, lowering her dagger, watching Sian go back into a calm stance.

"I don't take too kindly to threats Mrs Lord" she spat with a definite growl in her voice.  
  
"I don't take too kindly to insults, bitch" Sophie replied, shoving her dagger back into the waist belt on her robe.

The girls glared at each other for a while until Sian laughed softly and asked for some meat.

Their conversations were limited, both on thin ice in the others eyes.

This was only until the subject of the half blood prince came up, both girls got angry, most of the worst swear words coming up in the conversation. Both girls wanted the young prince dead, they kept coming up with ideas, each one worse than the one before.

"Nah, handing him up by this wrists, and slashing along his leg, allowing the blood to drip and run down his body into a bucket, washing spiders in the blood and force feeding him then, gently cutting him up and feeding him to the rest of the princes then let them die as well." Sian laughed as she finished her last strap of meat.

Sophie laughed and carved some pictures into the wall of the cave, all of them of spiders eating a stick man.

"So...do you trust your husband to kill the half blood?" Sian asked with a yawn as the sun began to rise.

"Not in the slightest" Sophie replied, smiling and laughing, yawning also.

"We should try it" Sian said as her eyes started to close.

"Try what?" Sophie asked, as she curled up, throwing Sian a blanket, as the other girl caught it, she smiled slightly.

"Kill the half blood" she muttered sleepily, falling asleep, both girls having those exact words in their brains.

'Kill the half blood'

* * *

Review please.

Phoenix147


End file.
